1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the present invention relates to roll to roll quilting machines which are large structures which have a multiplicity of rolls which cause a fabric to move in the Y-axis direction and a fixed sewing machine head attached to a frame which can be caused to move in the X-axis direction relative to the direction of movement of the fabric, as well as partially in the Y-axis direction to thereby sew several fabrics together or stitch a pattern into the fabric. The field of the present invention also relates to industrial sewing machine apparatus and processes used to sew patterns and stitching into large fabrics, which sewing operation is not easily performed on conventional sewing machines. The field of the present invention also relates to machines which include a method of duplicating a selected pattern over an entire bedspread or quilt. Finally, the field of the present invention relates to computer controlled quilting machines wherein the stitching pattern of the sewing machine head and the table movement of the frame relative to the sewing machine head are both controlled by separate computers or process controllers.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Industrial roll to roll sewing machine operations are known in the prior art. Patterns and stitching into fabrics is commonly performed on industrial sewing machines. The roll to roll sewing machine comprises three rolls. Describing a conventional roll to roll sewing machine from left to right, a first roll feeds lower outer covering material such as cotton. A second roll feeds filler material such as bottom, down, or synthetic filler. A third roll feeds outer upper covering material such as cotton, silk, etc. The three rolls are brought together and are caused to pass beneath the sewing head. After the thread has been stitched or sewn into the combined outer upper and lower covering fabric and filler material, the combined fabric is guided to the fourth pickup roll which winds the combined outer and inner covering material and internal filler onto the roll. Between the third roll carrying the outer covering fabric and the fourth pickup roll is the sewing machine head. The sewing machine head is supported on a heavy generally vertically oriented U-shaped frame which can be moved back and forth in a generally perpendicular direction relative to the direction of travel of the fabric and internal filler as it moves from roll to roll. For example, if the fabric is moving in the Y-axis direction, then the frame and sewing machine head is caused to move in the X-axis direction across the entire width of the fabric. In some roll to roll sewing machines, the frame is also capable of limited movement in the Y-axis direction for a short distance. The U-shaped frame is vertically oriented and has the sewing machine plate at the tip of the lower arm of the U and running immediately beneath the fabric while the upper arm of the U supports the sewing machine head. The needle from the sewing machine is positioned to s just intersect the fabric as it passes between the arms of the U so that thread which is also supported on a bobbin attached to either the sewing machine head or the upper arm of the U can be sewn through the combined upper outer fabric and internal filler and lower outer fabric and through the sewing machine plate to complete the stitching. The U-shaped arm is guided by a conventional mechanism such as a roller positioned in a track so that it can be moved back and forth in the X-direction. The U-shaped arm is also supported on a limited track by rollers to enable it to move back and forth in the Y-direction for a distance approximately equal to the throat of the U.
In the prior art, the entire operation is made by hand and an operator stands on a catwalk positioned between the three feed rollers and the the U-shaped arm and pickup roller. The upper arm of the U has a handle and the operator can hold onto the handle and pull and push the arm and sewing machine head in the Y-direction and also pull and push the arm and sewing machine head in the X-direction. Since the operator is standing adjacent the intersection of the sewing needle and the fabric, the operator will have no problem seeing the stitch being made and can easily hand guide the sewing needle relative to the fabric to sew a desired pattern in the fabric. However, the U-shaped arm and attached sewing machine head is a heavy piece of equipment and the constant physical movement of such heavy equipment coupled with the fact that the operator must stand while performing the function takes its toll over a period of time. As the day progresses, the operator becomes more tired and therefore mistakes can easily occur. In addition, if the pattern to be sewn is complex, it is a physical chore to move the sewing head relative to the fabric in a quick and efficient manner.
Therefore, one major flaw in the prior art embodiments of roll to roll machines is the fatigue and heavy work factor it places on the workers.
The current method for computer programmable quilting patterns uses a digitizer/cursor board with a method of plotting patterns. It is also used in the design of patterns and is accomplished on a scaled down version of the patterns. Plotting is accomplished using a mouse for indexing points on an XY axis. The points are programmed and followed through use of the computer. The prior art uses standard patterns which are preprogrammed into the computer and selected individualized patterns which are created as the bedspread or quilt is on the machine.
Sewing machines and various frame quilting apparatus and processes have previously been patented. The following is representative of the types of apparatus and processes which have been patented:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,893 issued to Shimazaki in 1980 for "Device Of Detecting Cloth Feeding Amount In Sewing Machines".
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,968 issued to Story in 1968 for "Material Holding And Guide Attachment For Sewing Machine".
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,364 issued to Maruyama et al. in 1984 for "Sewing Machine-Pattern Data Processor".
4. U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,893 issued to Kintner et al. in 1934 for "Photosensitive Apparatus".
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,181 issued to Gerber et al. in 1986 for "Fabric Flow Related System".
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,777 issued to Kalning et al in 1970 for "Quilting Apparatus".
7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,710 issued to Landoni in 1973 for "Automatic Quilting Machine".
8. U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,184 issued to Cash in for "Quilting Machine Of The Endless Guide Track Type".
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,116 issued to Mannel in 1985 for "Method And Arrangement To Control An Automatic Embroidery Machine".
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,559 issued to Hirose in 1983 for "Programming System For A Sewing Machine".
11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,405 issued to Resta et al. in 1987 for "Quilting Machine With Relatively Moving Cloth Holder Carriage And Sewing Head".
12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,302 issued to Yanagi in 1988 for "Sewing Machine".
13. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,570 issued to Yanagi in 1983 for "Programming System For Automatic Sewing Machine".
14. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,421 issued to Iwase in 1987 for "Sewing Machine".
15. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,404 issued to Sadeh in 1985 for "Automatic Sewing Apparatus".
16. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,484 issued to Yasui in 1987 for "Stitch Pattern Input Device For Sewing Machines".
17. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,613 issued to Landoni in 1981 for "Apparatus For Controlling The Transverse Movement Of A Fabric Supporting Carriage In A Quilting Machine.".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,893 to Shimazaki discloses an apparatus for test running a pattern by matting the X-Y grid on an oscilloscope in order to test the pattern to be sure that the proper pattern is run before actual cloth is used (and wasted).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,893 to Kintner et al. discloses the use of a video camera in conjunction with a missile projecting apparatus. The camera has a photosensitive eye for regulating the activity of the apparatus, wherein the position of the photo-sensitive eye and the projecting device are so related that the missiles are projected in accordance with the position of the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,968 to Story illustrates a particular type of guiding apparatus for holding material and guiding it relative to the sewing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,777 to Kalning et al. illustrates what is now the well known quilting machine with multiple sewing heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,184 to Cash illustrates a quilting machine which allows independent movement of the quilt holder in any direction. The machine is capable of sewing two or three reproductions of the same sewing line into the same quilt at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,116 to Mannel discloses an automatic quilting machine wherein a video camera is used to pick up certain patterns of a motif carrier and transmit them to the sewing machine. Here, the pattern is automatic from a predetermined pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,710 to Landoni discloses an automatic quilting machine where the heads can be changed so that certain patterns of stitching paths can be alternated with one or more types of different patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,364 issued to Maruyama involves a computer operated pattern input for a sewing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,181 issued to Geber discloses a device to assist an operator in dealing with flaws encountered during the spreading of web material to be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,559 to Hirosi discloses a sewing machine having a small X-Y movable table to move fabric relative to the sewing machine needle and an electronically controlled movement means.
The remaining patents were cited a being of interest in one or both of the following two co-pending patent applications also filed by the same inventors:
1. Application Ser. No. 07/220,734 filed 07/18/88 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,675 for Automatic Quilting Machine For Specialized Quilting Of Patterns Which Can Be Controlled By A Remote Joy Stick And Monitored On A Video Screen".
2. Application Ser. No. 07/247,696 filed 09/22/88 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,976 for "Automatic Quilting Machine For Specialized Quilting Of Patterns Which Can Be Controlled By A Remote Joystick And Monitored On A Video Screen Including Pattern Duplication Through A Reprogrammable Computer".
In addition to the above two co-pending patent applications filed by the inventors, the present inventors have also filed the following additional two co-pending patent applications:
3. Patent application Ser. No. 07/336,007 filed 04/10/89 for "Automatic Quilting Machine For Specialized Quilting Of Patterns Which Can Be Created By A Scanner Or On A Video Screen Utilizing Computer Graphics In Conjunction With A Reprogrammable Computer Which Includes Computer Aided Design".
4. A patent application filed 08/04/89 for "Automatic Quilting Machine And Method For Specialized Quilting Of Patterns With Separate Computers To Control The Stitching And Table Movement Functions".
None of the known prior art apparatus including those disclosed in the above patents enables an operator to individually hand sew an individual pattern into a fabric on a roll to roll quilting machine while remaining at a remote position from the fabric. In present day operations, such hand sewn operations require the operator to physically be on a catwalk between the feed rolls and the pickup roll and to hand move the U-shaped arm principally in the X-direction and partially in the Y-direction as fabric moves in the Y-direction. This is a physically demanding process and causes the operator to tire easily, thereby leading to reduced production and an increase in errors.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an apparatus and process which enables hand sewn individual patterns to be sewn into large fabrics such as quilts and bedspreads in an efficient manner on a roll to roll quilting machine where the worker does not have to physically move the heavy U-shaped arm carrying the sewing head.
None of the prior art patents discloses an individualized reprogrammable computer used in conjunction with an individual selected hand sewn pattern wherein the pattern is first hand designed while the quilt and bedspread is on the frame and thereafter the hand designed individualized pattern is programmed into the computer to be repeated.
In addition, in the prior art, the computer controls all functions including the sewing functions of the machine, every stitch in the movement, and the the X-Y movement function. This creates an extremely complex operation when it is necessary to reprogram the computer. None of the prior art embodiments selectively breaks down the three functions into individualized computer program modes so that reprogramming of one element does not require reprogramming the entire system.